This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a device for separating notes of value of a value note stack with at least one input tray having an opening for the insertion of the value note stack. The device comprises a pressure element which presses the notes of value inserted into the input tray against a pull-off element. Further, the device comprises a closing element for closing and opening the opening of the input tray.
2. Discussion
Further, the invention relates to a method for separating notes of value of a value note stack, in which the value note stack is inserted into an input tray through an opening of the input tray and the inserted value note stack is pressed against a pull-off element with the aid of a pressure element.
The device and the method are preferably used in cash deposit machines and cash recycling machines. It is important that the input tray is closed by the closing element after insertion of the value note stack so that an access to the value note stack by the person who inserted the value note stack into the input tray or by another person, as well as vandalism and other manipulation attempts are prevented or at least made more difficult. For this, the closing element must close the opening prior or during the separation of the notes of value of the value note stack and must keep it closed during the separation of the notes of value of the value note stack. The notes of value of the value note stack have to be pressed against the pull-off element with a predetermined force so that reliably only the note of value of the value note stack lying against the pull-off element is pulled off, and thus a correct separation of the notes of value of the value note stack takes place.
One possibility of achieving both a closing of the input tray by the closing element and the pressing of the value note stack against the pull-off element by the pressure element after insertion of the value note stack into the input tray is to drive both the closing element and the pressure element by one drive unit each. As drive units, preferably electric motors are used. When using two drive units it is disadvantageous that the two drive units have a large space requirement, as a result whereof a compact design of the device for separating notes of value is made more difficult. Further, the use of two drive units is cost-intensive.